When You Say Nothing at All
by T.K. Hale
Summary: A Honey/Mori story! They have to go back to Ouran for Haruhi and the Twins graduation but times has past and many things have changed. Will they still be at home there? Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

When You Say Nothing at All

Chapter1

Mike Lauren swore he had the worst job in the world. It was easy but dangerous. He worked at the Bitter N Sweet Candy Company doing random jobs. They had him doing repulsive jobs like taking out the trash and cleaning toilets. But today his job wasn't repulsive, It was DANGEROUS.

He was to deliver mail to the owner's rooms. This task in itself wasn't the dangerous part. It was the time of the task. Mike had to deliver mail during Mr. Haninozuka's naptime.

Mike found this absolutely strange. Why was a twenty-year-old taking a nap in the middle of the day?

But Mitsukuni Haninozuka was no normal twenty-year-old.

First off, he looked about fifteen. Rumor around the company has it that Haninozuka used to look like a grade-schooler up until about a year and a half ago. Mike had seriously doubted that until someone who had graduated with Haninozuka had shown him a picture.

Second the guy could eat, like TEN times his own weight. (Was that even humanly possible?) And He never gained a pound. (Which Mike defiantly envied.)

The third and final thing was, the guy was unbelievably strong. He was also easily angered if awoken. Which was why Mike is stressing out now. Mike knew that both Haninozuka and his business partner Takashi Morinozuka had both come from a family of martial artists.

Now Mike is scared for his life, as he walks mail in arm, toward the owner's living quarters. (Why did they sleep here anyway?) When he reached Haninozuka's room, he was unsure of what to do. Should he knock? Should he just go in?

As he was contemplating his newt move, the door opened, startling him. There stood Takashi Morinozuka, a tall, intimidating, silent man.

Morinozuka said nothing, and just held out his hand. Mike put the mail in the silent man's hand. Then Mike ran. He hadn't even seen Haninozuka at all. Morinozuka just stared after him then shut the door.

_AUTHORS NOTES_:

_Hey it's me T.K, and this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction! When I fist wrote this I seriously thought Mike was a wimp, but if I were in his situation I would most likely run too. (Anime sweatdrop) But anyway just so you know there is yaoi later in this fic, so if you don't like don't read. I hoped you liked this first chapter! Please leave a review, and don't go easy on me I have a lot to learn…Oh yeah I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! ALL THE CHAPTERS WON'T ALL BE THIS SHORT! (hopefully) LAST THING, I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! (Hehehe the evil things I could do if I did) Bisco Hatori is the lucky owner._


	2. Chapter 2

When You Say Nothing at All

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey people it's me T.K. finally updating on this story…Took me forever. So anyway I DON'T OWN OHSHC KAY? Lol I do own my OC's yep. I just want to say…_

**_REVIEW!_**

_If you don't I lose the energy to write this story! Even though it's written already in my head! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Some things I want you to know:_

_1. This fic takes place after the anime. (I haven't read the manga DON'T KILL MEH!)_

_2. I apologize now to Honey fans for what I did to him…(DON'T KILL MEH!)_

_3. Once again yaoi later, don't say I didn't warn you…_

_4. Enjoy this fic ^^_

Chapter 2

Takashi closed the door quietly, he didn't want to wake the angel sleeping soundly in the room. Mitsukuni had changed a lot in the last couple of months, but him being "irritable" when woken up still hadn't changed. Mitsukuni now looked like a teenager. He now came up to Takashi's shoulder. His features looked more adult now too. He wore his hair long in a ponytail. He also had gotten his ears pierced, twice in his right, and once in his left. He looked different, but he acted no differently. He still loved sweets and stuffed animals. Even now he was sleeping with Usa-chan.

Mitsukuni blinked awake, seeing his best friend there he smiled.

"Morning Taka…" Mitsukuni started but was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Hello?" Mitsukuni muttered irritably.

"TERU-CHAN! **(1)" **A scream came from the phone.

Mitsukuni sighed it was Saki, Kyoya's cousin and Kaoru's girlfriend.

"DID YOU GUYS GET YOU INVITATIONS TERU-CHAN? ARE YOU EXCITED? ME AND KYO-CHAN GET TO PICK YOU UP!"

Mitsukuni was confused "What invitation?"

"To Haru-chan and the Twin's graduation of course," Saki scoffed.

"That is here already?" Mitsukuni asked surprised.

Takashi nodded, holding up a piece of mail.

Mitsukuni sighed "Yep our invitations are here."

"Yay!" The young Ootori screamed. Then Mitsukuni heard a thump. And a male voice took over the phone.

"Sorry about that Honey-sempi," Kaoru muttered "she is uncontrollable when she is excited."

Mitsukuni laughed, "Yeah, I know Kao-chan."

"See you when you get here, bye," Kaoru muttered.

"Bye," Mitsukuni responded.

Mitsukuni hung the phone up, and sighed. They were graduating already? Mitsukuni fingered the ring he wore all the time. He could still remember the day he and Takashi had graduated.

_They were all crying. Every member of the host club. They were all a family now. That would never change. Tama-chan was holding a briefcase . He opened the briefcase and pulled out jewelry. He handed Honey and Mori each a ring, Kaoru and Hikaru got bracelets, and Kyoya, Haruhi and him got necklaces. All of the jewelry had the Ouran crest and a small stone. _

"_A piece of the vase that Haruhi broke on that first day is in each piece of these pieces of jewelry," Tama stated._

"_Wow that's perverted, Boss," Hikaru laughed through his tears._

_Mitsukuni had smiled and hand placed the perfectly sized ring on his finger. _

"Mitsukuni are you ok?" Takashi's rarely hear voice asked.

"Yeah fine," Mitsukuni said in a daze "I'm taking a shower now."

Takashi nodded in response.

When*You*Say*Nothing*at*All

When Mitsukuni got out of the shower he was shirtless and swearing.

"Hey Takashi, have you seen my favorite shirt?" Mitsukuni mumbled.

Takashi got up and pawed through Mitsukuni's drawers. Then handed him the shirt.

"Thanks," Mitsukuni said in response.

"There is something I need to tell you Mitsukuni," Takashi said suddenly.

Mitsukuni blinked surprised.

"Yeah what?"

Takashi went to open his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a nock at the door.

Mitsukuni cursed, he was going to kill whoever was at the door.

**End of chapter 2**

_Author's notes:_

(1) A virtual cookie if you can figure out where I got the nickname Teru! I give you a hint it has to do with another lolita boy!

_XD cliffhanger! (sorta) Saki is my OC. She is Kyo-chan's cousin, who happens to be dating Kaoru. I might write a story about that someday! XD repetitive information. She is very hyper, and she is very dedicated to Kao-chan. That's all for now…_

_See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

When You Say Nothing at All

_Author's Notes:_

_I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ON THIS STORY! MY OTHER FICS HAVE BEEN DISTRACTING ME! In other news you don't get to see any Honey or Mori in this chapter (sorry). I don't own OHSHC okay? Without further distractions…duh…doom…DUH! Chapter 3!_

Chapter 3

Kaoru sighed an collapsed in the nearest chair. He was having a hard day, with all the preparations for the after graduation party. He was stressed, and to make it worse Hikaru was in a bad mood. His twin was impossible to live with lately, ever since Kyoya had "slipped" the news about what Tamaki was going to do at the after party.

"Oh no, looks like Kao-chan needs a hug," Kaoru heard a sweet voice behind him.

Kaoru smiled at the dark haired girl behind him.

Sakura (Saki) Ootori.

He loved her so much, she was his other, other half. She was in some ways like Hikaru, she was impatient and headstrong, she was kind of a dimwit sometimes. She was NOTHING like her cousin Kyoya. She was fun and energetic. She also could be woken up at anytime of night.

Kaoru sighed and pulled Saki into his lap. He played with her long black hair absent mindedly.

"Your cousin is driving me crazy, he doesn't even go here anymore!" Kaoru complained "I'm in charge right now, why can't he just leave the preparations to me."

"Because if he did, the club would go into financial ruin," Saki said with a smirk.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Kaoru asked pouting.

"I am, I'm helping with this crazy plan your cooking up aren't I?" Saki said eyebrows raised.

Kaoru smiled, right his evil plan! By the end of graduation he was going to make all they original host club members happy, as impossible as it sounds.

Just then Kyoya came in, an evil aura surrounding him.

"Kaoru, I would kindly appreciate if you would stop fraternizing with my cousin, and get back to work if you please." Kyoya said icily.

"I have been working all day Kyoya-sempi! I was just taking a well deserved break!" Kaoru said innocently.

"You have flowers to arrange Kaoru," Kyoya said.

"That is Haru-chan's job!" Kaoru moaned.

"She is currently sleeping on the couch, plus what does a commoner like her know about exquisite flower arranging?" Kyoya said coldly.

"A lot after three years with us," Kaoru muttered under his breathe ,but he moved Saki and got up to arrange the stupid flowers.

Kaoru and Kyoya hadn't been having the best relationship since Saki and he had fallen passionately in love. What Tamaki was planning for graduation had put Kyoya in a destructive mood, and only one thing could stop it. Kaoru smirked evilly. Graduation was going to be a night to remember.

W*Y*S*N*A

Tamaki sighed, he would much rather be with his precious Haruhi. It was not meant to be though, his evil business partner Kyoya had given him a ton of paper work to finish.

"MAMA IS SO CRUEL," Tamaki cried, then he entered his mysterious mushroom closet and proceeded to sulk.

W*Y*S*N*A

Hikaru was bouncing a ball against the wall of the room he and Kaoru shared. He sighed, graduation was less than three weeks away. Three weeks, how impossible that seemed. He was going to lose her in three weeks! The one girl he ever loved.

It was so frustrating, that he could scream!

He threw the ball hard again the wall, hard. It ended up shattering the window on the other side of the room.

Hikaru traced his finger along the shattered glass of the window. He winced as the glass sliced into his skin.

"Haruhi," He whispered as blood from the cut dripped onto the floor.

**End of chapter 3**

_Authors notes:_

_This chapter is really bad….I'm sorry! The story will get better from here! Please review! See you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

When You Say Nothing at All

_Author's Notes: GAH! I'm back after a LONG hiatus! My other fics evilly stole my attention…XD So yeah I'm glad to be able to write the next chapter of this story! T.T I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club…. (Pouts) Although I just started reading the manga…which is strange because I have watched the anime countless times…With out further delays; CHAPTER 4 of WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL!_

Chapter 4

Takashi and Mitsukuni exited their plane wearily. I had been a long plane ride. They were ready for dinner and a nice soft bed. They searched for their escort.

"TERU-CHAN!" Saki's voice rang out.

Mitsukuni barley had time to prepare, when the Ootori girl tackled him.

"Teru-chan! You have gotten so big!" Saki commented "You actually almost look your age!"

"Saki, I don't know whether to be happy or insulted by that comment," Mitsukuni responded sweatdropping.

"Saki," Takashi nodded toward the girl.

"MORI-SAN!" Saki screamed and wrapped her arms around the tall man.

Mori nodded and patted the girl's head.

"Honey-sempi! Mori-sempi! We are on a very tight schedule," said a dark aura figure.

"Kyo-chan is no fun!" Saki complained sticking her tongue out at her older cousin.

Kyoya looked at her with dark aura filled eyes.

Saki froze, then sighed with submission.

"Fine we will stick to your stupid schedule," she whined.

"What's wrong with Kyo-chan?" Honey asked under his breath.

"I don't know," Saki said playing with a piece of hair "Just to warn you Twin is in a bad mood to."

"Hika-chan too?" Honey thought than to Saki he asked suspiciously "Do you know anything about it?"

Saki hesitated. Then she glanced at her cousin, who was talking with the chauffeur. She leaned in close.

"Tamaki is planning to propose to Haruhi at the graduation party," Saki murmured.

"NO WAY!" Honey almost screamed, causing him to get shushed by Saki.

"Shush Teru-chan! It is supposed to be a secret!" Saki grinned "Though pretty much everyone BUT Haruhi knows now…"

Honey went to say something but was interrupted by Kyoya calling then over

W*Y*S*N*A

Meanwhile Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins waited back at Ouran.

"They are taking forever," Hikaru complained.

"Hikaru have a little patience," Haruhi responded.

"Patience and Hikaru don't belong in the same sentence," Kaoru laughed.

Hikaru glared at his twin.

"You shady twins! Quiet for a moment! I unlike you have a company to run!" Tamaki complained.

"I thought Kyoya was in charge," Hikaru commented "Even though you guys are supposed to be co-owners."

"Yeah Boss I heard you were a useless company owner," Kaoru continued where his twin was going.

"Useless?" Tamaki said as he disintegrated.

"You guys…" Haruhi said as there was a nock on the door…

_**End of chapter 4**_

_Author's note: _

_Hey! So that was chapter 4! Sorry that it is so short! Hopefully things will get rolling during the next chapter! Hmm you guys never got to find out who was at the door during chapter two…grins It was just an employee form their company. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any Questions, Complaints or Complements? Review or Message me! XD see you next time._


End file.
